Beauty In Darkness
by rubyredroses1
Summary: King Arthur Kirkland has descended into darkness and madness, ruling his kingdom with an iron fist. His brother, Prince Alfred, returns to lift the King's curse and set him free from madness. Even the hero can't do it alone. Can the rebel leader help?
1. Chapter 1

Beauty in Darkness

**Prologue**

The cloaked man trudged forward on the cold earth, cautiously. Raises his head, gives a sad smile.

"So this is what home has become?" He said bitterly to himself. He looked out to a dry, barren landscape. The sky was blackened by demonic clouds. In the distance, small dots of villages could be seen. But the place was lifeless.

The man pulls back his hood to reveal a pale face, brownish blonde hair with a single cow-lick coming down his forehead, and sapphire blue eyes. "I knew Arthur would...have a hard time getting over me leaving but..." Alfred paused, his speech directed to no one.

He began to walk forward, silently but proudly. This was his chance to fix his brother and become the hero he so desperately wanted to be. Alfred had to see his brother, make things right, he was the prince of this wasteland after all. And his brother the King. "Maybe if I explain why I left him...he will lift his curse on our kingdom." Alfred instantly grimaced at the thought, the curse was terrible and he knew lifting it _and _setting his brother straight would never be that simple.

But he could do it. Alfred could do it. His brother raised him to be strong, to protect his kingdom at any cost. Even from the great King himself.

Alfred was the hero. He could do anything...right?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! Thanks 4 all the hits (WOW I'VE GOT SO MANY HITS ALREADY!) and to MoonlightNinja55 and Sapphire (anonymous) for reviewing. So here's chapter 2 where we meet Michelle (Seychelles, I made a name for her) There's also Francis (France) and a little bit of Ludwig (Germany) and Gilbert (The awesome Prussia!) XD Enjoy

Beauty In Darkness

**Chapter 2**

Michelle pushed on the ancient door to the dusty, dirty hall. It responded by creaking loudly. She stepped into the room, shut the door, and raised her voice. "Fellow members of the resistance, we must begin our conference." The room fell silent. It was full to the brim with men, women and children. Starving. Sick. In ripped and dirty clothes. All victims of Arthur's brutal rule.

Michelle, along with her fiancé Francis, had formed the rebel forces two years ago. They had recruited many great fighters to bring down Arthur. And their most recent mission had been successful; Michelle and Captain Ludwig had cut off all weapon and battle supplies to the castle.

The brunette Seychellois girl spoke up again. "Captain Ludwig's most recent plan proved successful," She paused, saluting the blonde haired German, who saluted back. "But not without a price, we were spotted and if our main units are spotted by the castle they'll be killed on sight. However, I escaped...they don't know who I am."

The girl spat the word "they" as if it were bile in her throat she desperately wanted to dispel. The rebels threw Michelle confused looks, not realising what she was getting at. But she had had the idea she was to suggest for the best part of 3 weeks.

"We must take advantage of Arthur's low defences..." Michelle snarled the name "Arthur". But she swallowed nervously. Since their last mission 3 weeks ago, the resistance's food and water supply was dangerously low. They had to finish this soon. The Seychellois girl was willing to risk herself for her friends and people to bring down Arthur from the inside...or at least buy the rebels sometime.

The rebels began muttering after a few seconds of silence. Michelle's French fiancé stood next to her and raised his hand for quiet. Michelle kissed his right cheek quickly, and took a shuddery breath. Having no idea how much her next sentence would change everything, for her, the kingdom, its people.

"I'm going to infiltrate Arthur's castle."

Order collapsed. Panic ran amok.

Loud gasps of shock sucked in contaminated air. Francis' blue eyes froze over and widened in indescribable fear. He took a death grip on his love's wrist. The rebels turned to each other, children began to scream and cry, they chattered, shouted, argued. All of it in alarm.

One question that Michelle heard yelled by a teenage girl, about her was "_Is she suicidal? INSANE? Does Michelle wish death on us all? ARTHUR WILL KILL US ALL!"_

The panicky buzz became a roar, screeching louder, getting more hysterical.

"QUIET!" All screams of terror ground to a halt. But young children were still sobbing, whimpering. The albino brother of Captain Ludwig stepped forward.

"I am co-captain and I am awesome. So I say we let our lady give her reasons!" He ordered, gesturing Michelle to go on.

Michelle stood strong ready to speak her mind. But she was uncertain. The sights, sounds and even smells of fear were still fresh in the room. She thought of her future, her love's future, her people's future.

Michelle took a breath and thought "_Am I doing the right thing?"_

Sooo...liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review and let me know what I can improve on. I don't know when I can next update (friends, school, exams and all that jazz) but I'll do my best!

Thanks 4 your time,

xxrubyredrosesxx


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I'm glad I've been able to update again. I just want to keep going! I have so many ideas for the plot and characters! I also feel motivated because a few of my friends from school read this fic and tell me its awesome! Also all the hits I've been getting 175 HITS! ALREADY! THANK U GUYS SOOO MUCH! :D :D

Anyway, back to the fic itself. This chapter goes back to Alfred so you'll see what he's up to. He also gains an ally...

ON WITH THE FIC!

Beauty In Darkness

**Chapter 3**

Alfred leant up against the imposing black wall outside his former home, the castle. He had been walking for miles and needed a breather. But he had to be wary. The wall was coated by poisonous thorns and the guards were everywhere. But even the guards feared Arthur. That was why intruders were not to be let through. Any guard whom let one through would be killed.

Alfred pulled up his dark hood. He heard footsteps. The King's brother dashed around the corner and peeped out. A heavily armed guard walked past, eyes fixed and alert. But not smart enough to check round the corner it seemed. The guard stopped, looking around for trespassers. Alfred looked on and smirked, smugly. Flicked his wrist.

The guard's eyes grew misty and distant. He then thudded to the ground. Out cold.

The Prince gave a quiet chuckle of confidence. "The magic that...Arthur taught me sure came in handy!" Alfred quickly pumped his fist in the air. But instantly felt wary and...heartbroken. Wary because he was still in enemy territory. Heartbroken because...well, that was the thing; _enemy _territory. He shuddered to think of his brother as his enemy.

Alfred loved Arthur. Still. So, so...so painfully much. And despite what Arthur has become, his little brother knew that Arthur still loved him. Alfred closed his eyes, deep in thought "Arthur's a good man deep down, I've just got to reach him. I've just got to get them out of him." Alfred grimaced at the thought of "them".

He trudged on, eyes facing forward looking for an opening in the wall. After a good 20 minutes, he almost heaved a sigh of relief. The poison thorns had seemingly been ripped of the part of the wall Alfred was now facing. This part of the wall had a long crack running downwards toward the ground.

Alfred smirked again. "No problem. Big bro taught me well!"

He placed the palm of his left hand at the centre of the crack. Alfred planted the soles of his feet into the harsh, cold earth. Closed his eyes. Focused.

The black-haired man's eyes widened. He stared in awe as the robed man in front of him demolished a big part of the supposedly unbreakable wall. Without a sound! With a simple touch! This man thought he wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen with his own eyes!

He took a silent step forward. He had to look at the robed guy closer. But... this man's robe was just like his own! He knew only one person in all the three kingdoms with the same robe as him! Now he _really _had to see this guy closer. Could it be...?

"Turn around." He thought "I need to know..."

It seemed that luck was on this stranger's side. The familiar man in front turned a little. The motion revealed dirty blonde hair and sea blue eyes, that glittered with the magic he just used.

The stranger's eyes widened "My friend...he is one of the chosen ones I sensed...?"

Alfred grinned, temporarily enjoying the use of his power. But focused again. He did a quick, careful turn. Saw no one. Made to step over the rubble.

"So it is true. You are one of the chosen two I sensed." A voice said.

Before Alfred could ask who was there, a man with black hair appeared in a flash of golden light. Alfred stood still for a moment. Smiled. He recognised this man.

"Good to see you again dude." Laughed Alfred. The other man gave a small smile.

The man was Kiku Honda. Alfred's closest friend from the neighbouring kingdom...

YAY! Japan joins the fray! Next chapter we rejoin Michelle and we finally get a glimpse of the infamous king...

There will definitely be more twists and turns coming. So READ & REVIEW and hopefully Chapter 4 will be coming real soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Updating at last! I wasn't sure how to go about this chapter since this is our first encounter with Arthur. But I'll do my best!

By the way, thanks to Sapphire (anonymous), Moonlightninja55, Kimkey Roslina and Minnieluvbug12 for reviewing! And NO WAAAAAYYY! 347 HITS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! THANKS TO EVERYONE OUT THERE READING ;D!

Okay, I wasn't sure how this chapter was gonna go, but I hope I don't disappoint. Well, here I go...

Beauty In Darkness

**Chapter 4**

Michelle shivered. It was by a complete miracle that she even got into Arthur's throne room. It was a good thing that the kind blonde haired lady, Alice, was on patrol. Speaking of Alice, the young maid had to go fetch Arthur so Michelle could request employment in the castle.

Michelle pitied Alice. The poor girl made to confront the feared king, but then again...Michelle would be soon. She shivered again. "This place...isn't just any kind of evil. It feels...haunted." She whispered. Michelle's teeth began to slam together, chattering so hard that she feared they'd shatter altogether.

But that was the least of her fears...

000

Alice pushed ever so slightly on the King's door. She had done this so many times before but still felt like weeping with fear every time. She peered silently through the doors gap.

King Arthur wore a thick black robe, almost camouflaging in the permanent darkness in his quarters. But Alice could see his aura. A deathly eerie purplish-black aura. He was using his Satanist magic again. He would only use it when he felt ill, Alice knew. It happened every time the anniversary of his brother's departure rolled around. Arthur would use dark magic and let its demons swallow him whole. He uses it to kill the pain. Alice winced at the thought.

"Show yourself already, Alice. I'm not in the mood for playing games." Alice jumped slightly in fright. Took a breath, counted to three and spoke "M-my lord...there is s-s-someone here to give you a request." Arthur looked up from the black tar like liquid he called a potion. His unkempt, blonde hair fell into his eyes. But he snickered demonically.

"What kind of request?" Alice felt confused. He sounded...eager? Usually, he would have the guards throw anyone out. "She...she wants to work in the castle, my lord..." Arthur's features twisted into a grin. But not the good kind. The evil kind. And yet...Arthur hadn't smiled in five years until this moment? "Why this change? Why now? What has changed?" Alice asked herself and or any gods in heaven.

Alice was so lost in panic that she failed to see Arthur's venomous emerald eyes flash dangerously. In his nightly visions, he had already seen this girl coming. Arthur could see any vision of his future however...

Arthur's demons didn't want him to see her, even now they hissed, twittered and whined in protest inside his head. "I'm curious...she will work here I must know why..." His rather thick brow furrowed and his grin fell. Now he was interested.

"Tell her she may work here."

Alice's breath caught. She gasped "Wh-...what?".

"You heard me. So go bloody tell her! Before I test out this spell..." Alice immediately began to back away. It took all her will not to break into a frantic sprint.

"Yes...your um...majesty..."

000

Michelle turned in fright as the grand metal door creaked. Alice approached her, her face looking confused...wait, confused?

"His answer is yes."

Michelle froze. "H-huh? Yes?" She stuttered.

Alice nodded "Indeed. I am surprised also..." Michelle heard her breathe. "I suppose you're in luck dear. I must go back to check on things in the kitchen. I'll be back in ten minutes, just wait here. I'll show you where you'll stay and your duties." Alice gave a thin smile, before turning toward the door.

After Alice left, Michelle felt almost giddy and happy. She had succeeded. She can get information for her friends now! "I-I'm still alive..." She giggled to herself. She continued like this until she heard a whimpering.

Michelle realised someone was weeping, pitifully. It sounded like a child. And...It came from behind her. Michelle turned slowly.

What she saw surprised her to no end.

For what she saw was what appeared to be a mint green rabbit with tiny little wings sprouting from its back. The rabbit was crying as if it would never stop. Michelle made to step back. The rabbit lifted its head from its little green paws. Stared at Michelle, sadly but warmly. As if welcoming her.

His little voice peeped "Excuse me Miss? Can...you help me? You're the only one that can help..."

And finish! I hope I did okay portraying evil Arthur in this chapter. Alice is Belgium by the way, in case you didn't figure it out. I also hope I've upped the mystery and suspense in this chapter! I'll try to update A.S.A.P but no promises. Review please, so I know what I'm getting right and what to work on :D

Thanks 4 reading,

xxrubyredrosesxx


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I'm updating once again! First, thanks 2 Kimkey Roslina, Minnieluvbug12 (EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS 2 THESE TWO ;D) and Koyukino Chan for reviewing last chapter! And thank u all for 496 Hits!

Anyway, this chapter will probably be longer than previous chapters since a few things need to be explained...yeah, I know it might be dull but I'll do my best! This kinda has to be done to move on with the story.

Hope u like!

Beauty In Darkness

**Chapter 5**

Michelle looked down on the pitiful creature in front of her. It was rabbit like and was peering up at her with a pleading expression. She kneeled down and gently patted its head. "What is the matter? Do you need my help?" Michelle asked quietly. The green rabbit gave a tiny little nod, feeling just a tad comforted.

"Let me explain miss. I'm a spirit. An embodiment of good will and happiness. My...master..." The spirit broke off. Sadly, it began weeping again. Michelle bit her lip "I thought only chosen ones in our legends could see spirits..." She trailed off, feeling thoroughly convinced that the only reason she could see it was because it had lost its master. Michelle pondered, "There's no way I could be the Great Angel..."

The mint rabbit took a deep breath, composing himself. Michelle gave it a kind smile, "Who...is your master?" She whispered. "Um...my uh...master is...K-King Arthur." Michelle froze. There's no way her evil king could be pure hearted enough to see sacred spirits...there's just no way. No chance. "I think you might be confused. Y-you mean someone else?" She asked firmly, however her hands began to shake.

"No. I don't mean someone else! My master is Arthur! At least he _was_!" Michelle felt her chest tighten. The little spirit had just shouted in hurt and betrayal. "Why isn't he your master anymore?" Michelle interrogated. The spirit began to flap his tiny wings and hover. Facing Michelle with strength. "He...got evil. If someone's evil, they don't see me anymore. But...Arthur was good! I KNOW HE WAS!"

Michelle grew puzzled. She knew that Arthur was once a just ruler. He fell into the darkness when Prince Alfred abandoned him and just when King Roderich's kingdom attempted to take this kingdom but was defeated by dark Arthur. From then his reign of terror began. Michelle was ten when this happened. Now, she was seventeen bordering eighteen. She barely remembered the time when Arthur was pure...

"Miss?" Michelle crashed back to reality. The rabbit spirit spoke up again. "My master was good. He got swallowed up by evil. But...you...can help him. Help this land. You Michelle Bonnefroy; The Great Angel can bring him happiness again!"

Michelle was completely stunned. "B-but...what can I do?" She thought.

000

Kiku and Alfred marched on. The rain threatened to burst from the dark clouds observing them. But neither warrior was deterred. They both knew that they must reach the resistance hideout. Ally with them. Come up with a plan. The future of the kingdom was at stake. But first, Kiku wanted answers from his companion.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the prince of this land?" He asked. Alfred sighed. He knew that after Kiku had saw his powers at the castle, he would ask that eventually. Kiku had persuaded Alfred that he could not launch an attack on Arthur alone. He had a vision of the rebels; they would help. Alfred had reluctantly complied.

"Because...well, dude you deserve to know. I kinda had this thought that if I entered your home; Roderich's kingdom; during his attack on this place he would have me executed or something." Kiku nodded in understanding. Alfred went on, "You know I had to pass through that kingdom to get to my destination. Obviously, you and I became homies but then you had that vision of what was going down here."

Alfred shuddered. Remembering said vision. It was both shocking and painful. "Then you know the rest. You said something about finding two chosen people or whatever. Then I knew I had to haul my ass back here and straighten things up." Alfred gave a slightly contented chuckle, remembering their times together. Kiku returned a small smile.

"You know I would have been more than happy to help. Even though I've found you're the Great Knight of the chosen two; you will still require assistance." Alfred grinned, giving thumbs up in agreement. "At least you're here to help now! Thanks dude!" Kiku nodded and stopped walking.

"We shall have more help soon, Alfred-kun. The resistance is less than a mile ahead."

Alfred smiled. Kiku returned it. They made for the future.

Well, there it is! I hope it was okay. You'll be seeing some Arthur/Michelle interaction next chapter! Hope u all enjoyed it. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER AND GETS ME TO CONTINUE!

Later

xxrubyredrosesxx


	6. Chapter 6

Hiya everybody! Not much to say really but thanks to Little Charlotte Hightopp, Minnieluvbug12 and Kimkey Roslina for reviewing! Also thanks to everyone reading...OVER 10 REVIEWS AND ALMOST 700 HITS! U GUYS ARE AWESOME : ) THAT'S A BIG THING FOR ME!

Anyway, I'm gonna try to make this chapter longer but no promises.

Here we go!

Beauty In Darkness

**Chapter 6**

Francis was livid, freaking out, absolutely hysterical. "She's gone...Michelle is gone!" He kept saying over and over. He was pacing round, listening to nobody. Ludwig tightly grabbed his wrist "Listen to me Francis. Michelle only left for the castle three hours ago. We could easily get her back..." Ludwig sighed as Francis began yelling random curses saying how he missed Michelle's "intensity in love".

Gilbert spoke up. Slapped the blonde Frenchman. He stopped pacing and looked shocked "Francis, will you chill? You're an attractive guy...plenty more chicks out there! Right, bruder?" The albino glanced at Ludwig with an over-confident, idiotic grin. Ludwig sighed again. "You're not helping bruder." He replied. Gilbert glared as the Frenchman began pacing again. "C'mon! I'm trying to cheer him up! Work with me Luddy!"

Francis stopped pacing. Looked over to the door where Prince Alfred and the wizard Kiku stood. "Duude, how are the two commanders even related, they don't even seem similar?" Alfred commented. Wearily, Kiku shook his head. "That is not our prime concern. We must think of a plan." He sounded frustrated. Alfred gave him an apologetic glance. "Sorry Kiku. I'll focus now."

Kiku nodded. Alfred stepped forward and raised his voice. "My fellow citizens, my brother's reign of terror must come to an end!" Even Gilbert, whom didn't have a talent for "reading the atmosphere", could hear a twinge of regret when Alfred said brother. "My homie Kiku proposes that we enlist the help of King Roderich of the neighbouring kingdom."

Gilbert's red eyes burned at the name "Roderich". A few whispers of uncertainty followed. Ludwig raised his hand for quiet and glanced at his brother, who still glared furiously. Alfred continued, undeterred. "I am aware of Roderich attacking our kingdom when...I left. But, believe when I say that he had tried to stop Arthur's dark rule! Obviously, he was overpowered."

A yell came from Alfred's left "Why should we trust the piano bastard?" Gilbert continued to glare after his cry. Kiku sighed. This would be the difficult part, convincing Commander Gilbert. Ludwig had told Kiku that Gilbert used to serve in Roderich's army before they had had a disagreement of some kind.

Alfred opened his mouth to speak, blue eyes glinting fiercely but Ludwig cut him off. "Bruder, this is not about your petty grudge with King Roderich. This is about bringing safety to our kingdom. I'd say that goal far outweighs your little dispute." Gilbert snarled at his own brother arguing with him.

Francis, finally calm, spoke up. "I agree with Ludwig. And besides I must save ma chere Michelle! If I must ally with Roderich to do it then so be it!" Voices across the crowded hall began to echo their agreement.

Alfred sighed. "This...could take a while." He mused, tiredly.

000

Michelle flopped onto her mattress in the servants' quarters. Removed her brown apron. She sighed "I tried asking other workers to give information but they were too afraid to speak a word." She sighed again. Working in the kitchen for five hours straight had left her sweating uncontrollably. And yet she still shivered. Running her fingers through her matted hair, Michelle began to feel relieved that at last she was alone and could to talk her new spirit friend.

"Hey Flying Mint Bunny! You can come on out now!" She gave a slight tired smile as the spirit popped out of her rucksack. "Finally! I was getting really hot in there!" Chirped the spirit, adoring the name Michelle had given him. He hovered over her. "Did you get anything?"

"Nuh uh. Nothing. They're all too afraid..." Michelle trailed off. Flying mint bunny smiled sympathetically. "It's OK. You're the Great Angel! And I've told you everything I know already! At least you have something to go on..." The friendly spirit suddenly looked alarmed.

"Someone's coming. I sense it!" He whispered. Michelle heard a knock. The green spirit leapt into her backpack. Michelle watched as Alice poked her head round the door. "Um Michelle...sorry to disturb but..." Alice swallowed, terrified. Michelle sensed her fear and it spread to herself, making her heart thud wildly.

"Arthur requests your presence."

Michelle's heart stopped. Her knees buckled with terror. "He knows! He knows I'm a rebel!" Her insides churned horribly. She planted her feet. Breathing slowing down. "This is what I promised. I must face whatever comes." She thought. Alice raised her hand, "I will show you to his quarters." She whispered, green eyes frozen with terror but gleaming with admiration.

000

Arthur shook his head, as if in a daze. The demons in his head still protested "DON'T let her in!" they hissed. He composed himself and mentally bit back "I do as I please." He stated simply. The demons began to hiss again, getting louder. Arthur snickered. Their attempts at changing his mind were futile, pathetic. He enjoyed toying with them.

"Enter." He ordered. They didn't even have to knock. Arthur could sense them. The door creaked as it shifted. Revealing a teenage girl with dark brown hair falling over her slender shoulders like dark water. Eyes a similar colour to her hair, dark and still with fear, curiosity, determination and pride all at once.

Arthur smirked darkly. "So...you requested a placement here, correct?" He questioned, frankly. The girl gave a ghost of a nod. Then she found her voice. "What do you want, Arthur?" She asked fiercely. But her voice trembled slightly. Arthur's venomous green eyes glared daggers into the girl.

If looks could kill, the girl would have burned in the pits of darkest hell over ten thousand times.

Arthur smirked. Raised his hand.

"Aahh!" The girl yelped in surprise and terror as Arthur used his magic to slam her into a concrete wall. Arthur stood over her as she tried to catch her breath. "Do you know your place now, girl?" He said, voice dripping venom. The girl sat up, wiped crimson blood of her arm. She said nothing but her expression said it all.

It said "Stupid eyebrow bastard. Is that all you've got?"

Arthur glared. "Name, girl." The girl's expression changed slightly to fear.

"Michelle Bonnefroy." She hissed.

Arthur smiled evilly. "Well then my dear Michelle. You certainly have captured my interest." He snickered as Michelle gave apathetic attempt at a glare.

There we go! I hope you all like it! Don't forget to review because that makes me continue!

Thx 4 reading!

xxrubyredrosesxx


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Ok, thanks 2 citrine sunflower, Luchia Ladrona, Minnieluvbug12 and Sapphire (anonymous) for reviewing last chapter! And thanks 2 u all for 967 hits and this story's reached 20 reviews! I never thought that my little tale would get so much attention and positive feedback! (I know 20 reviews might not seem like a lot but it's a lot for me; a new author on and a total unknown until now! : ) )

Anyway, enough rambling. On with the fic!

Beauty In Darkness

**Chapter 7**

King Roderich rubbed his forehead tiredly. It had been a stressful day in the court and it seemed like the dull meetings would never end. But they had, much to his blissful relief and he could finally spend some time with his beloved Queen.

Pressing down on the grand golden door handle, Roderich gracefully entered their bedroom. He smiled. Elizaveta sat on their bed, gazing lovingly back at the King. Wearing an elegant orange silk gown. With her silver tiara delicately circling her brow.

"Rough day?" She inquired, playfully. Roderich nodded wearily, "You have no idea, love." He whispered back. Elizaveta giggled, took her love's hand. Smiled a married smile meant only for Roderich. The king's noble heart fluttered with her touch.

"Allow me." Elizaveta purred, seductively and began to lean toward him. Roderich did not fight it. The queen puckered her rosy lips.

She leaned closer...closer...

"RODERICH!" A shrill voice yelled. A slim, weeping young man barrelled into the room, hands waving frantically. Roderich sighed as his queen quickly pulled away. He simply couldn't get the peace he craved today. "What is it, Feliciano?" The little auburn haired court escort began to babble fearfully, tears leaking from his golden eyes.

"Feliciano! For goodness sakes, slow DOWN!" an enraged Roderich shouted. "There's a big, pale scary man here to see you! And Lovino hates him already, I can tell!" Roderich rolled his eyes. "So typical of Lovino to hate an outsider on first sight." He muttered under his breath. Elizaveta, seeing his frustration, gave her love a quick kiss and smiled at Feliciano.

"Show me where he is, I'll take care of it." Feliciano caught his breath and answered with an absent-minded smile. "Ve, alright!" Elizaveta followed the skipping Italian, leaving Roderich in peace and quiet.

000

Ludwig bowed his head slightly as he saw the approaching Queen, who smiled warmly. "May you state your business?" She said. Ludwig nodded respectfully and began to speak loud and clear. "Your highness, I've come from the Kirkland Kingdom and I have arrived with a request..."

"NO! No request! Get out of here already!" An obnoxious voice ordered. Elizaveta frowned at Lovino, who was being grabbed by his brother, fretfully. "C'mon fratello, its hug time!" Feliciano said. Lovino yelled again, squirming from his little brother's embrace. "Will you stop it with your hug therapy already?" The elder let out a torrent of curses.

Elizaveta smiled embarrassed. "I apologise for our court escorts. They're not very...intelligent." Ludwig spoke his mind, "I'll never understand why you hired them." Elizaveta ignored his remark and the shouting of the escorts and continued "Your request, good sir?"

Ludwig took a deep breath, prepared to tell his Kingdom's story.

000

Michelle stood beside Alice, whom was gazing fearfully at one of the castle chefs, Antonio. "Alright Michelle, here's how this works. Alice cut up these strips of paper I have in my hand. We draw one each and whoever has the shortest strip, has the shortest life left!" The chef explained. Alice glared at Antonio who replied "I'm only telling her like it is!"

Michelle bit her lip. "So...how are you two still um...alive?" She gulped, nervously. Antonio grinned "We've never got the shortest strip, so we've never had to bring Arthur his food!" Alice glared again, this time more fierce. Michelle took a deep breath, "Well...here I go." She thought as she gingerly took a strip. The trio put their hands out.

Michelle's was the shortest.

Alice heard Michelle breathe sharply. "Poor girl." Alice thought "Made to confront Arthur twice in two days!" Antonio patted Michelle on the back, "Well, good luck!" Alice pulled Michelle into a light embrace. "I wish you well. We'll be praying for you, dear." She smiled and Michelle weakly returned it.

Before she could have second thoughts, Michelle walked down the dark hall proudly. With no regrets.

000

Dizziness, blackness. That was the first thing Arthur registered. The abyss of his mind stirred, evilly. Arthur gritted his teeth. He could not be weak like this! But he had been crippled by burning pain and struggling emotions.

Something had changed. The change was both subtle and overwhelming. And the demons hated it.

Slashing at the fabric of his mind, they hissed. Out of nowhere, his dirty blonde hair was suddenly drenched by vile blood. How could they hurt him physically when they were in his mind? Arthur could not understand. It burned. Every last part of him burned.

"Just like when your foolish brother left you." The demons snickered. Arthur tried to push them back. Tried to focus his power. But to no avail. "He left you because you were worthless." They continued. They slashed again, cutting his wrists this time.

"He is so much more powerful, more honed. Without even trying. While you, had to train years to even cast a simple spell." The demons mocked.

Wincing, Arthur tried to fight back but only succeeded in earning more slashes. "Now you think the girl is the answer. The missing link to your life." Slashed his chest. Arthur bit on his lip. But blood had coated them as well.

At last, he could bear it no longer. He began to shout out random curses, random spells, random cries of absolute suffering.

Peering through the door, Michelle began to cry for the King. For reasons she couldn't, for the life of her, understand.

Wow, that was dark at the end! I'm pretty good at writing dark stuff while my brother helps out with humour and helps with Roderich stuff! Hope u like and don't forget to review! : )

xxrubyredrosesxx


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! I've got a week off school this week so I'm updating again! Thanks 2 Luchia Ladrona and Minnieluvbug12 (your reviews really make me smile, you know that? Always makes my day!) for reviewing chapter 7! Also *squeals happily*1182 hits guys! THANK U ALL FOR READING AND SUPPORTING!

Anyways, Notice; Make sure u read the authors note at the end, kay? I'm gonna need u guys' help for something...

Off we go!

Beauty In Darkness

**Chapter 8**

Alfred fell to his knees and gasped, sharply. Something was wrong. He could sense it. Clutching his head, through gritted teeth; his gasps came out as short little hisses. The image of his infamous brother swam before him. Another shot of pain, the image flickered then speedily vanished.

"Alfred-kun!" Kiku cried, kneeling beside his friend. "Are you alright?" He questioned, panicking. Alfred shook his head, slowly and faced Kiku. Gave a wan smile, meant to reassure; almost to hide "I'm fine dude. Really!" Alfred replied, sheepishly. Kiku frowned, unconvinced.

"What was that?" The black haired man asked. Alfred shakily began to stand. "I...felt something...sensed it. It was something to do with big bro!" Francis ran across the rebels' hall to join them. "Why should you be worrying about him?" He interrogated, glaring sharply. Alfred resisted the urge to punch this guy square in the jaw for talking about...Arthur like that!

Seeing Alfred's rage, Kiku spoke to Francis "Francis...like it or not, Alfred loves his brother. It is natural..."

"To care for a demon? That's not natural at all!" Francis cut him off, turned to point toward the King's brother. "This isn't about the happy little times you once had with your brother..."

Alfred shouted, his vision hazed with crimson "And this isn't about your lust for Michelle EITHER! That's all you ever speak of!" He lunged forward, ready to kill the French man. Francis raised a protective arm as the prince's fist flew forward, Kiku's eyes widened in panic.

After a moment, Francis opened his eyes. He was braced for a punch but met only chilly wind. Looking forward, Alfred's fist and left arm appeared to have frozen, Alfred grunted as he tried to break seemingly invisible ice.

"This is a spell." Kiku thought, throwing confused glances at Francis then Alfred, then Francis again. "But..." Before his thought could be finished a crimson glow radiated between Francis, Alfred and Kiku.

It then faded to reveal a man.

Kiku stuttered "W...Wang Yao..."

000

Michelle slammed the door of the servants' quarters behind her and slid down to the cold floor. Fat, salty tears rolled down her flushed cheeks and glistened in red rimmed brown eyes. "Why am I crying?" She kept repeating, between uncontrolled hiccups and sobs. Saying as if an incantation, as if she would stop grieving if she repeated it enough.

Crawling over to her filthy mattress, Michelle buried her head under the pillow, still weeping. Taking shaky breaths, she tried to calm herself and closed her eyes.

Only to see Arthur bloodied and broken. A barely conscious man whom everyone feared without measure. Michelle saw his usually venomous green eyes become soft and fearful. Like they were screaming for help. And Michelle couldn't stand it.

Breaking off into fresh cries, Michelle pondered why...?

Why was Arthur like that? Why did it hurt her so? What had happened to him? How had the demonic ruler become so vulnerable? Why did it hurt her...like she was in exactly the same pain Arthur appeared to be in? Like she couldn't breathe another moment seeing the King like that?

The sobs hitched in Michelle's throat as more and more escaped. Why...?

Flying Mint Bunny flew over to her from what appeared to be nowhere. Patted her hair, hopelessly trying to comfort. "So...she's become empathetic to him now. Perhaps Michelle will soon realise..." He thought.

000

Ludwig bowed respectfully toward King Roderich. He had told his kingdom's story and given his request. Now he can only hope for a yes. Roderich answered with a polite nod.

"You're Gilbert's younger brother, aren't you? You've grown up." The nobleman smiled thinly.

Ludwig frowned, he didn't like this man talking down to him as if he was still a young lad. But he did his best to hide his distaste. "Ja." He replied, simply. Elizaveta smiled kindly and looked at her love. Roderich adjusted his glasses and spoke up.

"I will consider your request. I would very much like to help and place Prince Alfred on his rightful throne, however..." He sighed with a hint of regret "You must remember that Arthur has defeated my army before and may do it again. The resistance must help too and train with us."

"The resistance is more than willing, your highness." Ludwig replied, an edge of persuasion in his tone. Roderich turned slightly toward the door. "Give me two days to consider. In the meantime, there are many guest rooms here...you're welcome to any of them."

Ludwig gave a slight smile. "Thank you." Roderich began to walk toward the door, Elizaveta turned to Feliciano. "Please escort Ludwig to one of the guest rooms."

The slim man smiled happily, skipped to the blonde captain and took his wrist, dragging him as Feliciano skipped. Ludwig blushed lightly at the contact.

And in the corner, scowling was Lovino. The air choking with his disapproval.

"Don't you dare take the dirty outsider to my room...AGAIN!" He yelled.

There you go! Oh and about you're help...

There's a poll if you go to my profile. Can you please vote for who'd you'd like to see one of those letter fics for? Choices are Austria or Romano! (Simply because I haven't seen one for either of these two )

Please review! : )

xxrubyredrosesxx


	9. Chapter 9

Hi all! First, thanks 2 Kimkey Roslina & Minnieluvbug12 for their reviews last chapter! I kind of had a bit of writers block this chapter but I'll do my best! Also, I was gonna close my poll for the letters fic today but only one person's voted...

If u want a letter fic for either Austria or Romano you gotta vote! I'll be closing it by the end of next week OK?

Anyway, here's chapter 9 : )

Beauty In Darkness

**Chapter 9**

Michelle made her way to the kitchen, still shivering. The flaming heat of the ovens and her apron didn't help somehow. Alice hummed to herself and turned toward the bakery oven with the bread dough.

Only to drop it, awestruck.

"M-Michelle..." She stuttered, not believing. Michelle nodded and gave a half smile. Alice broke into a happy grin "You're...ALIVE! You're alive!" She hugged Michelle. The rebel leader smiled and returned the embrace. "Yeah..." she whispered, bones rattling again with memories.

The kitchen suddenly burst into startled mutters like; "She must be a goddess!" and "How did the girl survive?" Antonio pushed his way through the crowded kitchen and stood between Alice and Michelle, smiling with joy. "Sooo...how _did_ you survive lovely Michelle?" Michelle's teeth chattered quickly, remembering the encounter. Bit her lip, began to shiver wondering if she should tell them.

But...there was magic coming from somewhere. Closed her eyes, catching it. Sensing it. No. It wasn't coming from somewhere. The power was radiating from the Rebel Leader herself. The crowd muttered anxiously, pondering whether Arthur cast a spell on her after all. Alice and Antonio threw each other worrying glances.

A voice. Michelle heard it. Someone was talking to her. A man. A little peeping voice in her heart, soul and mind. "Go back." It chanted, softly yet sinisterly "Go back to Arthur." Michelle frowned "Why?" she asked back silently. "For him and for yourself. For your kingdom." Michelle fought it "How the hell will assisting Arthur help my Kingdom? He'll plague it more with fear!" The voice responded calmly "You'll figure it out. Look within yourself. I'll just say this...nothing is what it seems. Especially King Arthur."

The magic disappeared, leaving Michelle gasping for precious air. The room swirled and twisted around her. Her knees buckled violently. A gasp came through the kitchen as Michelle fell. Struggling to focus, she felt someone catch her. "Señorita! Are you OK?" A voice demanded. Michelle wanted to breathe but it felt like her lungs were collapsing. Mutters of fear in the room made her dizzy.

Now Michelle didn't see the room anymore. Images swam tauntingly before her soft gaze. First there was her home. Then her fellow rebels, cheering Michelle after a victory.

At last there was King Arthur. But he looked overwhelmingly different. He wore a red robe rather than the eerie black one she saw him in before. His hair was still a blonde mop but it was clean and combed. His green eyes were alight with happiness and laughter. Michelle still felt dizzy but now...seeing Arthur's shockingly pleasant smile made a fire burn in the pit of her belly.

"Desire. Wanting. I...I want him?" She screamed at herself, appalled. Both sky high with burning lust and at absolutely crashing low at her own weakness, inky black swallowed her.

...

Done! Sorry it's so short but I wanted this one to be short to create tension and mystery. Please don't kill me!

Anyway, next chapter will be longer, I promise! There's writer's block as well so deepest apologies if it sucks.

Make sure 2 review, even if to tell me off for overall suckishness.

C u l8r

xxrubyredrosesxx


	10. Chapter 10

Hi all! Well, here's chapter 10 of Beauty In Darkness! As promised, this chapter is indeed longer than chapter 9 and I've overcome the writer's block thanks to a couple of friends : )

As always, thanks to the reviewers of last chapter Eevee Blossom and Kimkey Roslina! Especially to Kimkey for her outstanding encouragement with each chapter! And I've got 1621 hits! Grazie everybody! XDDD I can't believe how far this story's come from a daydream in a school assembly...

Anyways, hope u like! There are a few plot twists and new discoveries for you this chapter! Some plot twists and clues are subtle but they're there!

Beauty In Darkness

**Chapter 10**

Roderich cursed bitterly under his breath. The Great Angel wouldn't heed his request to see Arthur and her body couldn't handle King Roderich's powerful telepathy spell! He rubbed his forehead, slightly tired from using his telepathy from such a long distance. Elizaveta frowned concernedly and softly took her husband's hand.

"She'll understand. Soon Roderich..." She whispered, a tad of doubt in her own words showing. "The Great Angel will fulfil her destiny, light Arthur's heart again..." Roderich gazed intently at the Queen. "But what if she doesn't understand soon enough? Arthur's dark power is beginning to increase rapidly and...His father's chief advisor's curse will soon take full effect."

Elizaveta gulped, worriedly. "So...we're running out of time, love?" She whispered, her voice sounding hoarse with the huge lump rising in her throat. Roderich saw her discomfort and pulled Elizaveta into a warm embrace. "I'm afraid so. At least we know the resistance and The Great Knight are united, our kingdom's sorcerer Kiku has seen to that."

Roderich spoke uneasily, a trait that for the most part was non-existent in the nobleman. Gently, Roderich smoothed his soft fingertips through the Queen's long brown hair. "But even Prince Alfred as the Great Knight doesn't fully understand his role in all this or the curse." His voice quivered just a little bit.

"What do we do?" The Queen asked a new hint of determination in her tone. King Roderich looked up bravely and grasped Elizaveta's hand.

"We fight. We must fight now, love. It may be the only way." He looked to the long glass window in his room and saw a gold-violet sunset gleaming brightly. As if the world itself was unknowing of the turmoil that lay ahead. "It's almost nightfall. I promised Captain Ludwig an answer for tomorrow and he shall get it." Fierce determination and a slight tone of uncertainty graced the King's words.

Elizaveta smiled up at her beloved, admiring his courage and deciding she would be brave too. "Our kingdom will be safe...won't it?" She breathed in a hushed tone. Roderich planted a light kiss on her forehead.

"It will. I solemnly make that promise to you, my people, and the Kirkland kingdom and indeed to King Arthur himself. It will be alright. I shall make it so..."

000

Arthur grimaced as he got up from his position in the corner of his dark chambers, his wounds still burning. His vision still blurred and his blonde hair still filthy and clumped together with crimson blood. But he refused to let himself weaken like that again.

Growling fiercely, he forced his weary legs to push him on to the drawers on the other side of the wide room. Arthur blinked hazily, heaving shaky gasps as he laid his bloody palm to grip the heavily locked drawer. Unable to resist, he exhaustedly closed his green eyes for a moment.

Although his eyelids were closed, a vivid image swam tauntingly before him. It was the rebellious girl...Michelle. Her rosy lips were curled in a light hearted smile. Her dark hair was no longer tied back and the curly ringlets at the ends adorning her slender shoulders. Her eyes shone with happiness...almost like she was looking back at Arthur himself...

Eyes snapping open, he grabbed a porcelain cup and hurled it furiously at the opposite wall. The cup thudded and broke with a satisfying CRASH!

Arthur took shallow breaths, gritting his hard teeth. The girl was weakening him! The demons did this because she was weakening him! Ever since their first meeting, every time Arthur blinked Michelle's lovely gaze pierced him. Making the dark King feel warm but not burning. Like his feet were no longer in the clutches of gravity.

Wait...did he just call her lovely? And was referring to a lowly servant by name?

Arthur growled again, he felt like he...needed her...

Needed her smile. Needed her touch. Needed her rosy lips caressing his cracked, pale lips. He both adored and despised this feeling. Both treasured it and desired to throw it away.

"Is this what all other creatures call...love?" He muttered both bitterly and blissfully. But if this is love, a positive feeling, then Arthur shouldn't feel this...love. He was told that...

"I'm afraid weak creatures such as you aren't entitled to life's pleasures. Hope, acceptance...love. If you discover your spirit of ruthlessness...you can take it for yourself. You will be strong..." The words from Arthur's childhood stabbed him, so painfully. Like each sound of each letter was a knife, a sword.

Shaking his head dizzily, Arthur made for the single cushion and black quilt he had on the floor. Slumping into a lying position, his eyelids immediately began to weigh down and droop. The girl gazed at him again and like an annoying fly, the dark King tried to swat it away.

Exhausted, Arthur fell asleep quickly. Colours swirled round his tired and confused dreams. Images appeared. First was the girl, Michelle. Her brown eyes sparkling as if she was happy that the King was dreaming of her. Arthur burned with fury at his own weakness again, however...he felt relaxed. More relaxed than he'd felt in a long time. Michelle seemed almost coercing him into soft peaceful slumber.

But Arthur knew that was impossible. First there was his nightly visions of the future. And nightmares of the past.

And the vision came now, it was a little girl dancing before him and smiling. She looked no more than four years old and Arthur felt her smile was somewhat familiar.

The little one giggled then disappeared. An inky black abyss swirled round tauntingly. The nightmares began.

000

As night fell, Francis marched proudly into the hall of the rebels. He had called an emergency meeting and it seemed everyone had turned up. Their mysterious yet opinionated guest, Wang Yao stood up front with Kiku and ugh...Alfred. Francis was still pissed with him, if he hadn't left his kingdom with that madman Arthur none of this would've happened.

Wang looked over and waved Francis over, nodding Francis stepped to the front. The bustling hall of the resistance instantly falls quiet. Francis smirked a bit smugly, admiring the power his presence had over his comrades.

Gilbert pushed his way through the crowd "Has there been word from mein bruder or the piano bastard?" He shouted, concerned for his little brother and still furious with Roderich. Ignoring the cursing, Kiku replied curtly "Hai. Ludwig has made his request and is being given an answer tomorrow morning."

Gilbert nodded, still scowling angrily. Alfred spoke up "OK dudes! Whether or not Roderich joins us it doesn't matter. We gotta prepare! Show that the people of this Kingdom are not to be underestimated!" Many yells of agreement follow this and Wang Yao steps forward as Alfred gestures to him.

"This is Wang Yao! He is the wise sorcerer as spoken of in the oldest legends of our three kingdoms!" Gasps and whispers of disbelief echo loudly. Francis asked for quiet, his blue eyes turning icy toward the Prince. Oblivious, Wang Yao answers clearly "Aiyah! This is true! I've been around for about four thousand years aru!"

Glancing over the crowd, his amber eyes harden. "I have tons of information about your King and how to beat him! But first we must find the Great Angel aru!" The throng of villagers murmur in confusion until the sorcerer shouts out "She will be key to defeating Arthur and lifting his curse!" The crowd cheers, pleased by this.

After checks of food and water supplies, Francis dismisses the meeting saying he needs his beauty sleep to look good when he kicks Arthur's ass and saves his Michelle. As the rebels gradually vanish, Alfred makes to leave with Kiku until Wang Yao grasps his robe with urgency.

"You have many questions. About how your brother became evil. About what the chief advisor that ruled in your father's place has to do with it." The wise sorcerer's voice was low and knowing. Alfred's sapphire eyes widen and he turns to Wang Yao.

"H-how do you know my question? W-what does the heif advisor have to do with it?" Alfred blurted, panicky. Wang Yao simply smirked. "I read people like you like a book. And as for the chief advisor...meet me in the training grounds. Dawn, tomorrow."

Then the sorcerer leaves casually. Leaving the young prince's head spinning with countless thoughts.

...

Wow, this is my longest chapter yet! I think this chappie was one of my best XDDD

Please review! Tell me what you think, give advice, criticism whatever! I'd also like to see all your predictions for what you think will happen next...

Who's the chief advisor? What does he have to do with Arthur's evilness? Who's the little girl in the dark King's vision? What'll become of Roderich and Elizaveta's kingdom? How does Roderich know about the chief advisor and the chosen two? Who said those words in Arthur's flashback? What will become of Michelle? I've raised a lot of questions I hope!

I really wanna know what you think the answers are to these questions!

Sooo...PLEASE REVIEW!

xxrubyredrosesxx


	11. Chapter 11

Hiya! Well, here's chapter 11 up for you! Thanks 2 Kimkey Roslina for recommending this fic in her fic :) Check out her fics too! Also this story's got 1900 HITS! ALMOST 2000! I'm gonna have to think of something special to do when this gets 2000...maybe a one shot. If you guys have any ideas please tell me in a review or PM!

Anyways, hope u like!

Beauty In Darkness

**Chapter 11**

Flying Mint Bunny hovered worriedly over his unconscious friend, Michelle. Magic was clearly in the air, he could feel it making his fur stand on end. Looking at the rebel leader again, he sighed. "Roderich tried to make her see...but..Michelle still denies her affection for Arthur." Using his vision, he focused and saw Roderich and Elizaveta training with their kingdom's army. The rebels would soon join them.

"And Alfred..." He swallowed, unable to finish his whispered sentence. Flying Mint Bunny could only hope that the sorcerer Wang Yao could make Alfred believe the truth about he and his brother's caretaker, their father's chief advisor. The chief advisor ruled in their father's place after he died because both Alfred and Arthur were far too young to assume the throne.

Landing by Michelle's left shoulder on the mattress, he silently prayed for Arthur, Alfred, Michelle and the whole kingdom. But Flying Mint Bunny knew this much, Michelle WILL love Arthur, the legend had made it so...

000

Michelle was drifting through memories. Her first kiss with Francis. Their first meeting. The time where Francis slid the wedding ring on her delicate fingers...

But then the images shifted and changed. Now came images of the infamous King Arthur. Desire burned her soul at the sight of his emerald eyes. Somehow...seeing Arthur in her subconscious...it made her feel safe. Like she had everything she could ever need...

Michelle had just seen her destined soul mate in the form of Arthur Kirkland...

"No!" Michelle shouted her mind boggling and her heart thudding at Arthur's features. Her cheeks radiating pink and warmth of real love. Love in its purest...

"HOW? How could I betray Francis like this? How?" She screamed at herself as her body began to heat up with anger and desire.

"Because it's your destiny." A voice replied. Michelle gasped sharply. It was the same voice she had heard before she passed out...

"What do you mean, my destiny?" Michelle bit back. The voice answered again, still calm. "Love is strange. But all knowing. Love knows that you're true other is Arthur, love is destiny."

"The Great Angel falls in love with the King. Her love eradicates all evil within him. Just as your legends foretell..." Michelle froze in sudden understanding. The voice disappeared again, leaving the rebel leader to ponder.

"So..." she thought "If I love Arthur for now...then once my kingdom is saved and his evil is gone...I can be with Francis again! Yes! He'll understand! Won't he...?"

Little did Michelle know that love is never simple or leaves when the bearer of the love wills it...

...

Done! Sorry it's shorter but I had to do it in a hurry and just leave it on this cliff hanger. Do you think Michelle's plan of falling out of love with Arthur will work?

I didn't get any reviews last chapter...:(

Please make sure to take some time to review! Because I know loads of you are reading and not reviewing!

xxrubyredrosesxx


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys! I AM SO SORRY for the late update! : ( I've had loads of exams and other crap but I won't bore you with details.

Anyways, thanks 2 Eevee Blossom, Kimkey Roslina and MissAleatory for reviewing! Special thanks to Luchia Ladrona for her in depth critique on this story and her suggestions for improvement. (Btw, just in case you're reading this Luchia, I've sent you a pm about where I'm fine tuning the story and a little explanation. Also a bucket load of thanks for a suggestion in your review that has given me an idea...)

Oh one more thing, if any of you noticed the tenses getting mixed up last chapter that was my mistake and I do apologise for any confusion. Once again a HUGE THANK YOU to Luchia for pointing that out! (Seriously Luchia, I can't thank you enough! XD)

Long author note is long...hope u like!

Beauty In Darkness

**Chapter 12**

Alfred blasted another wave of silvery magic, obliterating yet another boulder in front of him. He grinned, realising that his magic was growing day by day. Alfred clenched his fist and thrust it out before him. From his arm radiated sapphire beams of psychic force. He grinned again, pleased with his progress.

"Impressive aru."

Alfred turned in sudden alarm, raising his hand to shoot magic. The red glow in front of him faded to reveal Wang Yao. Lowering his arm, the young prince frowned. "Dude...don't sneak up on me like that! I was still in attack mode!" He pouted. The sorcerer simply shrugged in response.

"Well...shall we get started aru?" Wang Yao questioned. Alfred shrugged this time. "Whatever dude. I don't know what you're trying to do though."

Both warriors sat on a wearied old bench nearby and Wang Yao took a deep breath, knowing that Alfred wouldn't like what the ancient sorcerer was about to tell him.

"How much do you know about Arthur's curse, Alfred?" Wang Yao enquired.

"I...guess I know that some kind of demons possessed him when I...left." Alfred replied, the word "left" sounding rather shaky. "That's about all I know..."

The sorcerer nodded in understanding. "There is much more to it than that aru. It also links with some of our myths and legends."

Alfred's sky blue eyes lit up a little. "Is that why you mentioned The Great Angel? And why Kiku needed to find her? Is that why I'm The Great Knight?" He babbled, slightly. All the questions attacking his mind for weeks threatened to gush out like blood from a torn vein.

Wang Yao interrupted. "All this shall be clear. But for you to understand...you must look back to yours and Arthur's childhood." The prince nodded, in slight chagrin. He didn't want to look back. To see Arthur as he was then and...Compare that to what he had become. It was too painful, too soon.

"You recall your father's advisor, Ivan Braginski? And his two sisters? Those three raised you and your brother."

"Y-yeah...our father died when we were three. They seemed nice enough...'cept for Natalya..." Alfred added as an afterthought. Wang Yao nodded again.

"I am curious Alfred...tell me...what did you and your brother thinks of that trio aru?" Wang Yao enquired thoughtfully.

Alfred scowled in frustration "I thought you were giving me answers, Wang Yao." Said sorcerer simply shrugged. Alfred folded his arms in a stern expression.

"Well...this all relates back to them, young one. Particularly Ivan. If you want answers from me...you must find your own as well aru."

The Prince sighed and answered Wang Yao's question. "Well...we both got on really well with Katyana. She was like our caretaker. Natalya...dude she was scary! Arthur and I tried to stay away from her as much as possible! Ivan well...he was mysterious but Ok. Arthur and Ivan...sort of argued a lot once he turned seventeen, I was sixteen..."

Wang Yao spoke up "I see...and you say Arthur and Ivan argued when Arthur was seventeen...what did they argue about?" Alfred frowned, unsure of how to reply.

"They...often argued over kingdom affairs. Ivan was taking way too much of the yearly harvest that the farmers grew. Arthur wasn't having it...they always fought and argued away from me. But I wasn't stupid or deaf, I heard enough." Alfred replied bitterly, memories beginning to surface of harsh words passed behind locked doors.

"Hmmm...right. You remember well, Alfred." Wang Yao paused, smiling slightly then quickly frowning in deep thought again.

Alfred clenched his fists. "So...how does any of this tell me what happened to my bro?" Alfred's voice was aggressive and his posture strong but his eyes betrayed him. His eyes glinted with uncertainty and fear. Wang Yao couldn't help but pity the young Prince but this had to be done.

The sorcerer gulped, a hint of nervousness rising in his usually calm state of mind. Alfred wasn't going to like the truth about Ivan...

...

Sorry for shortness and cliffie! But unfortunately revision calls...

I hope I've improved this chapter and that I've raised questions. I kinda like confusing my readers by making the story very complex XD

Also YES YES YES! YEAH! OVER 2000 HITS! I honestly can't thank all of you enough. I checked this morning and to see this had over 2000 hits and over 30 reviews I literally fell out of my computer chair!

Thanks everyone! Hopefully, when exams are over I'll get to writing that special one shot. Any ideas for that in reviews or pm's are very much welcome. One more thing, if I got Ukraine's human name wrong please let me know! I was gonna check it on the hetalia shout wiki but the website's gone down...

As usual, thanks for reading and please review :D

xxrubyredrosesxx


	13. Chapter 13

Hello! Updating again! Thanks 2 Pouceline De Gresiel (nice new username XD) Eevee Blossom and Silvermoonwingss (Thanks 2 u especially! You really helped with some inspiration) for reviewing chapter 12.

Not much else to say...here goes!

Beauty In Darkness

**Chapter 13**

"So...how does this help?" Alfred questioned. Wang Yao looked up from his nervous hands that were folded and gazed at Alfred. "He would not believe if I just told him..." The sorcerer thought.

Alfred began to mutter to himself, collecting his now troubled but usually optimistic thoughts. "I left when I was eighteen...Arthur was nineteen..."

"But you and Arthur with royal blood possess eternal youth. Forever eighteen. Until the god chooses the time for a ruler to pass on." Wang Yao finished. After a moment, he spoke again.

"Your father was an unusual case. Your father did not grow weak till passing like the God usually makes happen when it's their time. No, he died in an accident...didn't he?" Alfred nodded, taking a shaky breath.

"I see..." The sorcerer continued. "The God did not cause that. It was another force...Alfred? Come with me to the lake aru. I need to show you something..."

000

Ludwig shook his head, blearily. He had had fitful dreams that night. The visions playing in his head had been strange. The captain had seen the happy escort...Feliciano. And he had also seen a much taller man. Dark brown hair, amber eyes...he seemed to be wearing the robe that only the God in the three kingdoms legends wore.

Feliciano wore a similar robe. That vision was still for a moment after forming until it flickered and changed. It became a little girl...auburn hair like Feliciano's but she wore a green dress. His sister, perhaps? But why would Ludwig see his sister in dreams if they hadn't met?

Ludwig grit his teeth and willed himself to stop thinking of such things. He stepped out of the posh bed and mentally reminded himself to offer King Roderich his gratitude. He pulled the quilt and arranged the pillows. He wanted to leave it tidy.

At least until...

"FELICIANO! Why the hell are you in my bed?"

000

The lake a few miles away from the resistance training ground. It didn't really resemble a lake, more of a muddy, murky pool. Alfred raised a thin eyebrow sceptically. Wang Yao simply shrugged and knelt before the water. Slowly, Wang Yao sunk his left hand into the water and turned to look at the Prince. Frowning, the prince knelt beside him.

"Now. What you will see Alfred, is the fate of your father. What caused the demons to spawn in your brother's mind? And...How you, the God, Roderich and the Great Angel tie into it." Wang Yao whispered then closed his eyes.

The Ancient Sorcerer clenched his hand in the water into a fist. The fist began to glow a glittering, turquoise shade. In response, the water began to ripple quickly. Colours danced in a dizzying fashion on the lake's surface.

Suddenly, the colours settled and arranged themselves. It was like Wang Yao's very mind was acting as a projector as to which the lake was a screen. Alfred watched intently.

000

Michelle burst into the neglected study. Alice had said that Arthur used to be taught by Ivan here. She recalled that Ivan had ruled in Arthur's father's place when he died. Antonio had added that Ivan kept many documents about Arthur and his brother was here.

Michelle was curious and confused. That voice had said that Arthur was not as he seemed and Michelle and Flying Mint Bunny knew that the King was not always evil. She had come here in hopes of finding information as to what made Arthur become this way. It might help her to know how to clear his heart.

Yet she could not stop the nagging in her conscious. It said that was she was doing by loving Arthur was horrible. Sinful. Damnable. And most of all, spectacularly unfair to Francis. The man to whom she had pledged her hand in marriage and her heart...

Shaking her head, Michelle focused. The little spirit landed softly on the decrepit desk "You have no choice. But I know you love Francis even more. It's either love Arthur too and save the kingdom...or Francis dies at Arthur's hands." Michelle nodded and began tearing through the draws in the desk. In hopes of finding anything that could assist her quest...

...

Cliffie! Thanks 4 reading and I hope I've raised lots of questions! I really like writing suspense.

Oh and thanks 2 Pouceline De Gresiel for reviewing my oneshot Romance In Rome! It is much appreciated : )

Thanks and please review :D Would also really like to see any predictions you guys might have XD!

xxrubyredrosesxx


	14. Chapter 14

Hi! Thanks 2 9KillerQueen9, Luchia Ladrona, Eevee Blossom and Hanaakari for reviewing! Your encouragement always makes my day : )

So I know a couple of you guys want some Arthur/Michelle interaction. I promise it'll come next chapter! What's in this chapter is a very important plot point you see that will lead up to the interaction of our main characters...

Let's Go!

Beauty In Darkness

**Chapter 14**

Michelle needed a plan and fast. But first she had to calm herself and process what she had found...

000

After tearing through the study like a frantic tornado, the girl's spirit companion had sensed dark magic. Sourcing the power to a decrepit cupboard, Michelle cracked it open to find a very heavy black leather book. As she tried to pick it up, the evil protective spell on the book activated; causing an electric shock to pierce her being.

Flying Mint Bunny then used his own good hearted powers to bypass the spell and heal Michelle. It was also the spirit that translated the language it was written in; Ivan's native tribal language known as Russian. Quite a few passages were insignificant wishes and hopes.

But it was a select few passages that drew Michelle the most. This is what it read;

_Journal_

_I can't help but feel proud of my little sister today! The clever assassin finally succeeded in getting rid of King Kirkland once and for all! Natalya not only made sure he was dead, but brought back three pints of his blood too. One for each of us; me, Natalya and Katya. Once we all get an injection of each pint into each of us, the royal blood shall make us unaging!_

_But what of his two sons? Especially Arthur, since he was to assume the throne at eighteen. I may as well humor them for now! Both are far too young for the throne at ages three and four. I suppose I should take over, da?_

_Ivan Braginski_

Michelle was livid. Was this what caused Arthur's darkness? She pictured a younger Arthur, smiling and playing with Alfred not knowing that his beloved father would never return. The thought made her blood run cold and freeze her like ice.

"There's more." The green spirit stated. He turned a few pages and told Michelle to read.

This passage was written a couple of weeks later. It read;

_Journal_

_Well, I am king now! Katya is still rather upset; she knows nothing of the assassination. Best to keep it that way, I say and Natalya agrees._

_Kirkland's two little boys have finally figured out that their father was not coming back. They both think that I was chosen to be the next, as said in their father's will. Alfred believed it almost instantly but Arthur still gives me very suspicious and cold looks. He's too smart for his own good, da? Never listens to a word I or Natalya says, that boy. Too rebellious...I shall have to fix that._

_All three of us are ageless now. Katya believes this was in Kirkland's will also. I hate lying to her..._

_Ivan Braginski_

Michelle twinged in distaste. How dare Ivan just take the throne? "It's a sacred thing and not just something to seize!" She whispered in quiet rage. Her thoughts drifted to Arthur, again; What did Ivan mean about fixing Arthur's rebelliousness?

"The next relevant passage is not till Arthur is about to turn seventeen." Flying Mint Bunny replied. He conjured up a wind that miraculously opened the journal to exactly the right page.

_Journal_

_It shall be Arthur's time to take the throne soon. I would like to be in power longer though..._

_Anyway, the boy has the courage to argue with me, it seems. Says I take too much of the villagers' harvest. He has no knowledge of power, da? Without this, he could never be a good king._

_His beloved brother Alfred has much more power; he always seems to master his magic so quickly. I can tell Arthur is jealous...but he still hates to get Alfred involved in kingdom affairs...still loves him dearly. Perhaps, I can use this to my advantage...?_

_Ivan Braginski_

"Use this to his advantage?" The rebel leader pondered. Without a word this time, Flying Mint Bunny turned it to another passage. This passage was shortly after Arthur had turned eighteen.

_Journal_

_Arthur, the little bastard, has seized power with the help of Alfred and the villagers. I am to be banished from the kingdom they decided. But I shall get my revenge._

_I've placed a curse on Arthur a few days ago. The darkest demons shall spawn in his soul and take it over._

_I have three days till my banishment. My sisters have chosen to leave the kingdom with me._

_Ivan Braginski_

"I remember this...when Arthur took power." Michelle muttered absently, lost in her memories of clashes and riots in her village. "Are the demons what I saw torturing Arthur? Torturing him from the inside?" The spirit nodded. Michelle's eyes flashed dangerously. So...it was Ivan who caused Arthur to be this way! Her hands shook with anger and fear and...regret. The rebels were after the wrong tyrant all along!

Flying Mint Bunny turned to the very last pages of the cursed book.

_Journal_

_King Roderich has decided to interfere. He and his queen cast a counter spell to repel my curse. Now this means that as long as Alfred is with Arthur the demons cannot take over. Roderich and Elizaveta have also proclaimed that one day the Great Angel will rise. She will rise and love Arthur. As to make sure that such trouble and disorder in this Kingdom will not be repeated._

_Well, I'll find a way to lure Alfred away. Then the demons can carry out my revenge for me! As for the Great Angel...such misguided folklore is not to be believed. Many people have claimed to be the Great Angel and all have been wrong._

_I leave the kingdom now. Arthur is now king and his kingdom have welcomed him with open arms. I say to Arthur, enjoy it while you can da?_

_I'll have revenge. But it may take years._

_Ivan Braginski_

...

Sooo...how do you think Ivan got Alfred away? And if he's still out there, how will he seek revenge? What will Michelle do now?

And also, I need you guys opinion on something...

Do you think I should stay focused on this story for Hetalia? Or would I be able to upload a couple of plot bunnies in my head that won't go away? Although, If I write those, I can't promise that updates will be consistent for any of them. That's why I need your opinion. But I will never leave a fic unfinished, that much I DO PROMISE YOU! : )

Please review and tell me what you think!

xxrubyredrosesxx


End file.
